


The Insanity of Stein

by jellyfishpikachu



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blood, Dissection, Free Verse, Gen, Insanity, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishpikachu/pseuds/jellyfishpikachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem describing Stein's internal struggle with the madness when Asura awakened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Insanity of Stein

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I wrote this before finishing Soul Eater. Apologies for any factual errors due to this. I don't believe there are any, but if there are some I missed, please feel free to point them out to me!

THE DARKNESS OF MY MIND IS TAKING CONTROL  
  
THE INSANITY IS TAKING ITS TOLL  
  
CAN’T MOVE, CAN’T SEE  
  
CAN’T SEE BEYOND THE DARKNESS INSIDE OF ME  
  
MY MIND IS TWISTED BEYOND RECOGNITION  
  
MY MORALS ARE DETERIORATING OF THEIR OWN VOLITION  
  
I AM FALLING  
  
ON MY KNEES, CRAWLING  
  
BEGGING DEATH TO KILL ME  
  
“STOP THE MADNESS, I BEG OF THEE!”  
  
BUT DEATH IS TOO MERCIFUL  
  
HE WILL NOT SAVE MY TWISTED SOUL  
  
AND MY INSANITY TAKES ITS TOLL  
  
CAN’T ESCAPE  
  
CAN’T ERASE  
  
CAN’T FIGHT BACK  
  
CAN’T KEEP MY MIND INTACT  
  
I KNOW, DEEP INSIDE  
  
THAT MY INSANITY WAS TRIGGERED BY NO FAULT OF MINE  
  
THE DEMON ASURA WAS THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS  
  
THE CAUSE OF THE SHATTERING OF MY IMAGINED BLISS  
  
THE STRANDS OF HIS SOUL INTERTWINED WITH MINE  
  
LEAVING MY MIND BROKEN AND CRYING  
  
CRYING FOR SALVATION  
  
FROM MY ETERNAL DAMNATION  
  
AS MY MIND ROTS WITHIN ITS PRISON  
  
AN OLD DESIRE, NEWLY ARISEN  
  
RESURRECTED,  
  
LETHALLY INJECTED,  
  
WITH THE URGE TO DISMEMBER  
  
TO TEAR APART, LEAVE NOTHING TOGETHER  
  
TO MAKE THEM PUT HUMPTY DUMPTY TOGETHER AGAIN  
  
TO DISSECT THEM AND LEAVE THEIR PARTS FOR LORD DEATH  
  
THE INSANITY IS GROWING STRONGER  
  
I CANNOT WITHSTAND THIS MUCH LONGER  
  
BUT I DO NOT MAKE A SOUND  
  
I DO NOT LET MY FEAR BECOME UNBOUND  
  
I CANNOT CRY OUT.  
  
MY FEAR KEEPS THE INSANITY FROM EATING ME ALIVE  
  
FEAR HOLDS THE MADNESS AT BAY, FOR A TIME  
  
TIME I CANNOT WASTE  
  
BUT IF ONLY I COULD GET A TASTE  
  
OF THE BLOOD, THE BLOOD, THE DRIPPING RED,  
  
IF ONLY I COULD DISSECT YOU AND DISCOVER WHAT’S WITHIN-  
  
 _NO._  
  
I CANNOT BACK DOWN, CANNOT GIVE IN  
  
OTHERWISE THE MADNESS WILL BEGIN TO SINK IN  
  
I CANNOT LET MY GUARD DOWN  
  
LIKE I DID JUST NOW  
  
OR THE MADNESS WILL CONSUME ME  
  
DISSECT ME, SKEWER ME  
  
LEAVING ME WITH BLOODY HANDS, LAUGHTER UNCONTROLLED,  
  
AND THE MADNESS GIGGLING, SCREAMING FOR MORE.  
  
I CANNOT BACK DOWN.  
  
I CANNOT GIVE IN.  
  
OTHERWISE THE MADNESS WILL SURELY BEGIN  
  
AND I WILL ONLY BE LEFT  
  
WITH SCARRED SKIN,  
  
AND A SCARRED MIND,  
  
NO LONGER ABLE TO CALL MYSELF  
  
Doctor Franken Stein.


End file.
